Forever After
by LoopySpoon
Summary: A story of the character's lives after a beloved friend and classmate disappears from their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

x^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^x

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight.

x^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^x

Chapter 1

It was night time so the cemetery was empty, apart from in front of one gave, an entire crowd stood there. At the front stoods three men and a girl. One man looked older than the others, everyone else were in their teens or a little older but he wasn't, he was the headmaster of kurossu academu. he wore glasses. he had blonde hair tied into a pony tail and had golden eyes which were kind of like the same colour as his hair but a bit different. He was wearing a black tranchcoat and black pants., not because he was a gypcy or anything, he just liked ponchos, and a pair of black pants.

Next to him stood a teenager with shiny grey hair, he was young he had grey hair because he was born with it, it was okay though because it didn't make him look old or anything. He had cold, sad grey eyes. He was usually sad but today he was sadder than ever. He had a cool looking black tattoo on his neck. He was wearing his school uniform, the day class uniform.

Next to him stood a teenager, probably of similar age to the other one. He had amazing shiny long brown hair and brown-red eyes (but not maroon eyes because maroon is a fugly colour). He was wearing his night class uniform, he was in a different league to the other night class members, he was the dorm president and was a rare Out of everyone he probably looked the saddest, he felt like he was now completely alone.

Next to him stood a girl, she had short ginger hair but she didn't have a facefull of freckles and wasn't scary as fuck like most gingers, she was wearing the girls version of the day class uniform.

Behind these four stood the entire night class to give their goodbyes.

There was an awkward silence.

The girl broke it with "I can't believe her memory loss gave her brain cancer…"

"…she was so young" the headmaster said

"why did it have to be her headmaster" she cried and hugged the headmaster who had also started crying.

The other two looked like they were about to cry but they were the types who kept a wall up to hide their emotions.

The grey haired boy glared at the brown haired boy "KURAN, YOU BASTARD! YOU NEW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU" He yelled while pulling out his gun and pointing it at the brown haired boy.

The night class students looked at the grey haired boy in disgust, they all respected their leader a lot.

The headmaster put his hand on the grey hairs boy shoulder "kiryuu… you know kaname cared about her, if he knew he would have helped her"

"THAT BASTARD ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF" The grey hair boy yelled

The brown hair boy was now incredibly angry "ZERO ILL FUCKING KILL YOU"

The girl jumped between the two boys fighting "STOP! You know Yuuki wouldn't have wanted this…"

Everyone went silent again and the mourning continued.

The grave read 'Yuuki kurossu'

x^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^x

Sorry this is more of a prologue, more will happen next chappy xxx

x^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way back from the cemetery Zero, chairman-senpai and Yori were all in the same car whilst the Night Class travelled separately in a limo with blacked out windows. At Kurossu academu, all the students were wealthy to some extent however the night class' elite riches reduced the day classes' image to that of peasants. And then there was him, Kaname Kuran, the elite of the elite. All the Day Class knew about him was his public identity as the head of the night class but even they still respected him. Little did they know, that the Night Class consisted entirely of bishie vampires (the girls don't count as they were sort of annoying) and Kaname himself was the rarest kind of vampire there was, a descendant of the royal pureblood Kuran family.

Chairman-san waved goodbye to the Night Class' departing limo and just as he was about to step into his vehicle, a bald man who had also been at the funeral stopped him. "Kurossu, we need your help…" he paused noticing Yori, a normal Day Class student who was close with the late Yuuki "…there's an urgency at the organisation."

Yori went back to her dorm room when she got back to school; it was especially hard for her because she'd shared a room with Yuuki since they were in the preschool section of kurossu academu. The two had been inseparable since the day they met but now it was all over, now she was completely alone.

For Zero, the thought of returning to his dorm was impossible. He couldn't enter that room without seeing Yuuki wreak havoc everywhere in yet another attempt to cheer him up. She never realised that as long as she was there, as long as she was by his side, he was happy enough. But now she would never know. With nowhere left to go, Zero returned to his old bedroom at the headmaster-senpai's house, the place where he was brought to the last time one of his most precious people left him. But this time, there was no Yuuki to help him stop grieving. There was nothing left. He drooped himself onto the couch in the family room, crying. How could this happen again? Would it always be this way, was every precious thing in his life going to be brutally torn away from him?

Creak. The door to the room opened. A smell normal people couldn't recognise quickly drifted into the room, a small Zero knew all too well. He quickly looked up, noticing the chairman and the absolute last thing he wanted to see.

Chairman-smaa walked in the room and looked directly into Zero's eyes, in an attempt to discourage him from whatever troublesome thing he wanted to say.

"What did you do…" Zero growled.

"kiryuu there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is Saki Fukumura."

Zero looked at the girl, she had long wavy brown hair that reached her butt and had baby pink eyes that were so light they looked like they could pierce the soul. She looked like she was about 15, maybe a little younger, a youthful-like experience like Yuuki's. This made her entrance even more unbearable for him, how dare the chairman-sama attempt to replace his own daughter with a new younger, fresher model, he thought to himself. No matter what he planned, Zero knew one thing, he would forever be loyal to Yuuki and nothing would ever stop him.

The girl in front of him was unaware of Zero's own situation, she was distraught in her own world. In just a matter of minutes, that man had destroyed her old comfortable life. The proof was in her outfit, what had once been a white, angelic knee-length dress was now covered in the dark splatters of pain. And after everything she was left with only one thought, why didn't I die at that time too.

The people who she always believed to be the strongest people in the world where all now gone. And it was all because she was completely helpless. She was a failure, the only member of the of the Fukumura vampire hunter clan who had never been trained in hunting. She was the youngest daughter of the main branch of the clan, living a peaceful life in the clan's main house with her mother, father and older sister Akari. As part of the rules, once a clan member completes their training, it's mandatory for them to join their parents on hunts until they are old enough to hunt alone. For her mother and father, each hunt with Akari was a terrifying experience, they didn't want to chance loosing her and let their own worries jeopardise the hunts. This is why they refused to train Saki, they couldn't bare making her face their horrors and dangers of Level E vampires. But until now, Saki never had any problem with being untrained; she always said it was fine because her family were strong enough to destroy all the bad vampires they encountered and to protect her. She believed they could do anything but now; there was nothing neither they nor she could do. She was now the only remaining member of the Fukumura clan and with no one left to train her; there was nothing she could do. But despite what her head told her, her heart told her what she must do; she knew she had to get her revenge on the man that caused it all.

Zero stood up and yelled, "SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO, YOUR JUST GOING TO FUCKING REPLACE YUUKI! SHE WAS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO YOU!"

"Zero… her entire family have been massacred by a pureblood. She has no where left to go."

Zero didn't listen and yelled. "SO THE MINUTE YUUKI DIES YOU GO LOOKING FOR ANOTHER DAUGHTER? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?"

This was all too much for the broken girl in front of them, she didn't know any of these people and before she knew it, she was running out the house as fast as she could. And before she knew it, she was lost in the grounds of kurossu academu.

x^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^x

Sorry was this too long?

Thanks for reading!

x^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^x


End file.
